


December 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled after he ate supper with the Kents and viewed them as unity.





	December 23, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled after he ate supper with the Kents and viewed them as unity. A few minutes later, he watched television and his family joined him. His alien master with crowds? Unity. The Kents? Unity. At least before bedtime.

THE END


End file.
